Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 1 (Family celebrations)
Family celebrations is the first episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *Chats tells KELLIE about her family's spring festival. *CHARLI jumps in a sack. *KATHLEEN matches the Hi-5 band faces with the things they like. *CHARLI sings Hi-5 family song. *Nathan asks TIM to make a surprise party song but he doesn't tell him who is it for. *CHARLI shows different faces. *NATHAN makes Japanese kites. *CHARLI pretends to be a fish. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a family (Kellie, Tim and Kathleen) that can never decide anything, until a new baby (Nathan) is born and they must name him. Gallery Kellie_S5_E1.png Charli_S5_E1_1.png Kathleen_S5_E1.png Charli_S5_E1_2.png Tim_S5_E1.png Charli_S5_E1_3.png Nathan_S5_E1.png Charli_S5_E1_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E1.png Trivia *Give Five was known as songlet in Kathleen's segment before it was released as song of the week five episodes later. *Japan is a sovereign island nation in East Asia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan *This is the first episode that was directed by Russell Burton. Songlets ;Word play Spring, spring, ringing-ding-ding, spring has sprung and the fun has begun Bounce, bounce, I'd like to announce, spring is here and it's time to cheer. Spring, spring, ringing-ding-ding, spring has sprung and the fun has begun Bounce, bounce, I'd like to announce, spring is here and it's time to cheer. Spring, spring, ringing-ding-ding, spring has sprung and the fun has begun Hop, hop, I'd like to announce, spring is here and it's time to cheer. ;Body move #01 Here I come, I'm jumping in my sack Jump, jump, jumping to the end and back I'm holding on tight, my legs are in I'm going in a sack race, who's gonna win? ;Puzzles and patterns We stick together, we're a family There's Charli, Kellie, Tim, Nathan and Kathleen. We stick together, we're a family There's Charli, Kellie, Tim, Nathan and Kathleen. We stick together, we're a family There's Charli, Kellie, Tim, Nathan and Kathleen. ;Body move #02 Five, four, three, two, one, come with me and have some fun Five senses, say with me Five senses, here we go, say five, Hi-5 Five senses, say with me Five senses, here we go, say five, Hi-5 One to see, two to hear Three to taste, four to feel Five to smell, we're doing well Five, four, three, two, one, we're having some fun With my eyes I can see, with my ears I can hear With my hands I can touch, I can feel when you are near I can taste sweet and sour, I can smell with my nose Let's do it one more time Here's how it, here's how it, here's how it goes Five senses, say with me Five senses, here we go, say five, Hi-5 Five senses, say with me Five senses, here we go, say five, Hi-5 Five, four, three, two, one, come with me and have some fun. ;Making music Surprise, surprise, you won't believe your eyes. Surprise, surprise, you won't believe your eyes Kathleen's got lots of furry mates, she loves to make them tea and cakes Kathleen, it's your special day, so everyone shout hip hooray A big surprise for Kathleen. Surprise, surprise, you won't believe your eyes Kellie loves to skip for hours, even if it rains or showers Kellie, it's your special day, so everyone shout hip hooray A big surprise for Kellie. Surprise, surprise, you won't believe your eyes... Surprise, surprise, I can't believe my eyes Who'd have thought? I'd never guess that I would be the special guest Tim, this is your special day, so everyone shout hip hooray A surprise party for Tim. ;Body move #03 Who is hiding behind my hands? Might be someone really glad Might be someone who is sad Might be someone really mad Wait to see who I will be hiding behind my hands. Who is hiding behind my hands? Might be someone who is glad Might be someone really sad Might be someone really mad Wait to see who I will be hiding behind my hands. ;Shapes in space Swim, swim, swim through the big blue sky ..., leaping really high Over and under, swim against a tide Swim, swim, swim with your family by your side. Swim, swim, swim through the big blue sky ..., leaping really high Over and under, swim against a tide Swim, swim, swim with your family by your side. Swim, swim, swim through the big blue sky ..., leaping really high Over and under, swim against a tide Swim, swim, swim with your family by your side. ;Body move #04 Swim, swim, swim through the deep blue sea ..., quick as you can be Over and under, swim against a tide Swim, swim, swim with your family by your side. Swim, swim, swim through the deep blue sea ..., quick as you can be Over and under, swim against a tide Swim, swim, swim with your family by your side. ;Sharing stories We can't decide (We can't decide), can't decide (No) We can't make up our minds This or that (This or that), here or there (Here or there) We just can't make up our minds. We can't decide (We can't decide), can't decide (No) We can't make up our minds This or that (This or that), here or there (Here or there) We just can't make up our minds. We can't decide (We can't decide), can't decide (No) We can't make up our minds This or that (This or that), here or there (Here or there) We just can't make up our minds. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about family Category:Ep about bouncing Category:Ep about rabbits & bunnies Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about hopping Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about sacks Category:Ep about racing Category:Ep about favourites Category:Ep about senses Category:Ep about matching Category:Ep about surprises Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about hiding Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about Japan Category:Ep about kites Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about babies Category:Ep about names Category:Ep about deciding Category:Ep about wondering